


lingering thoughts

by symmetricdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, set in late 2010/early 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricdnp/pseuds/symmetricdnp
Summary: Dan leaves for the night, Phil reminisces.





	lingering thoughts

“My taxi’s here.”

Phil glances up to Dan from where he’s lounging on the couch. Dan’s got his jacket on and bag in hand.

“Oh, already?” Phil asks. He stands up and wobbles over to Dan, still slightly boneless.

“Yeah,” Dan says. He pulls Phil in for a hug and buries his face in Phil’s shoulder. “Early day tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Phil says. He nuzzles his face in Dan’s hair and breathes in. “Text me.”

They stay like that for a moment, but all too soon, Dan’s pulling away. “Yeah. Take a shower, by the way. You stink.”

Phil barely has time to tease back before Dan really has to go. Before he knows it, he’s alone in his cold flat.

He decides to take Dan’s advice, though only because he craves the soothing heat of the hot water. It feels even better than he imagined. He turns it up so high it’s almost burning and sighs. He can feel his tight, worn muscles start to relax.

He watches as his skin begins to flush pink. There’s a mark near his navel that Dan had sucked into him, red and stark against his skin, but now it blends in. He’s certain it’s going to bruise. He hopes it does, if not just to match the row Dan’s sure to have up his inner thigh.

Phil lazily traces down his body with his fingers. It seems impossible, given how drained he was just an hour ago, but heat’s starting to flicker low in his stomach. He grips his still soft cock, starts thumbing at the foreskin, just to see if it leads anywhere.

It does. Somehow, he starts thickening up in his hand, slow but steady. He bites his lip and closes his eyes. He still feels a little weak, a little raw, but the burn of the water seems to help.

There’s no way his mind can drift to anything but Dan. How Dan had looked earlier, how he’d sounded, how he’d—Phil runs a finger across his slit and flinches—begged. He’d begged, but he still had this look in his eyes, playful and dark. Like he knew just how tightly he was winding Phil up.

Phil’s properly hard now, and he’s started to stroke himself. With nothing but the water and his wet hand, the drag is a little sharper than Phil likes it. It’s almost too much, almost a little painful, but something about that makes it better. That he’s so fucked-out after Dan that he can’t even keep his hand off himself.

He slouches over and leans his head against the tiles. He starts to move his hips, fucking his fist, and tries his best to picture Dan. Dan’s been insatiable lately. He always has, to the point that Phil first thought Dan was only trying to impress him. But it’s been ages now, and if anything, Dan’s just gotten more blatant. More overt.

Even in the beginning, Dan would’ve never dropped to his knees after losing a round of Mario Kart and begged Phil to fuck his mouth.

Phil groans, which—isn’t a thing. Phil isn’t vocal by himself, he never has been. But there’s a lot of things that have changed since he met Dan. Sometimes Dan’s mouth gets so filthy that Phil’s the one embarrassed. He’s the one that gets flustered and blushes and giggles nervously. And that’s not something he’d imagined, back when being together with Dan this way was still a fantasy. It’s not something he’d ever have thought he’d enjoy this much.

He wonders if Dan ever thinks back like this. If when he's alone he remembers how needy he got, how whiny. Phil wonders if it embarrasses him, if he wishes he’d controlled himself better. Or maybe it gets him hot. Maybe he gets off on it.

Phil isn’t prepared when his orgasm hits. It isn’t as intense as earlier, but it takes him by surprise, means he’s not braced to bite back his whimpers. It has a strange undercurrent to it, something prickly and hot and desperate. He doesn’t even have time to move—he comes streaks of white right onto the tiles of his shower walls. He pulls his hand away with a hiss as soon as he’s done, much too sensitive to linger.

Phil cleans up eventually. He takes a few moments to enjoy the water running down his back before he heads to bed, ready to fall asleep and never move again. Before he passes out he checks his phone, only to find no messages from Dan. He sends off a poop emoji and promises to whine at Dan for being a bad boyfriend in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can reblog on tumblr [here](http://www.symmetricdnp.tumblr.com/post/174321734259/) if you want.


End file.
